


VhenatusX

by KayGryph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayGryph/pseuds/KayGryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of X-rated oneshots and ficlets about my OC Inquisitor, Thalon Lavellan, and the man he loves, Dorian Pavus. For non-explicit fanfics about this pairing, read my other collection, titled <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4768487/chapters/10905521">Vhenatus</a></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VhenatusX

Thalon became aware of the knot of warmth beneath his navel before he was even aware that he was awake. It stirred in him like a slow flame, heat and arousal mingling to radiate out from his groin.

Lips curved and perfect and moist with want closed around his mouth. Thalon moaned, the hot flush of desire inching up his neck and into his face. A clever tongue gently parted his lips to explore the cavern of his mouth, even as strong, familiar hands locked around his slender hips.

Blinking the night webs from his eyes, Thalon found his  _vhenan_ over him, eyes lidded and dark with a possessive hunger the way they always were when Dorian wanted him. He could feel that he was already hard, his erection pressed stiffly against the wool coverlet of the Inquisitor’s bed where they’d both fallen asleep after their return from the Storm Coast. They’d been too cold and exhausted to do anything last night but sleep…but evidently Dorian was determined to make up for lost opportunities.

Before he could even speak, Dorian took his erect cock into his hand and worked along the shaft, steady and rhythmic with his attentions. Thalon’s eyes shuttered and he made a soft noise of pleasure. Half asleep and tightly wound with need, it took every shred of self-control to fight the primal urge he already felt building in his loins.

“Eager…aren’t we?” Dorian’s thumb stroked upward suddenly to tease the round bulb of his head. Thalon choked back a moan and thrust his dick into the Tevinter’s hand – but suddenly Dorian stopped, evoking a cry of protest.

“No,  _amatus_ ,” Dorian breathed. “Not yet…”

The hand left his cock to trail lower, massaging his balls in gentle, slow circles. He heard Dorian reach for something on the table beside the bed and took the brief respite to catch a much needed breath. The urgency of a moment ago had faded to a dull ache, but he could still feel it burning inside of him, wanting release.

“Get onto your knees.”

Thalon sleepily obeyed, facing the headboard with his ass to Dorian. A lubed finger entered him without warning, easing past the tight ring of flesh. It was all Thalon could do to remember to breathe through the wave of pleasure and pain that shuddered through him. Dorian worked his ass slick and added a second finger to join the first. Thalon groaned and rocked back to take the Tevinter’s probing fingers deeper into his ass.

Dorian chuckled. “Do you like that, Inquisitor?” he teased, but the decided huskiness in his voice betrayed his own desire.

“G-Gods…” Thalon gasped. “Don’t stop…please, don’t stop.”

A third finger forced its way alongside the first two and Thalon took it eagerly, rutting against Dorian’s hand. Each stroke nudged the taut bundle of nerves at his prostate, eliciting harsh, shuddering gasps from the Inquisitor. He grasped his own cock and began to work himself feverishly, desperate to reach his climax, but again, just as he felt himself nearing sweet release, Dorian’s hand closed around his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“Shall I restrain you,  _amatus_?” he murmured. “Or would you enjoy that too much?”

Thalon screwed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the pillow. “ _Sathan, vhenan_ …please…I can’t…”

“You can.”

Dorian removed the fingers from his ass and rolled the elf onto his back, straddling him. He ground their erections against each other, teasing, torturing. He bent to take Thalon’s nipple into his mouth and teased the sensitive flesh to hardness with his practiced tongue. Thalon cried and strained beneath him, shaking through the ripples of pleasure that rocked through him with the force of a battering ram. The warmth beneath his navel had swelled to a pulsing, throbbing knot of heat and need.

“ _Vhenan…lanaste…_ ”

Dorian’s mouth trailed from his nipples to his abdomen, licking the sheen of sweat from Thalon’s glistening skin. The mark on the Inquisitor’s left hand flared bright with each shudder, each breathless plea for release, casting the room in green light. Dorian shifted his weight to move from Thalon’s stomach to the soft flesh above his right hip, then lower to his thigh, to his groin.

Thalon’s hitched breaths gave way to sobs as Dorian wrapped his eager lips around the swollen head of the elf’s cock and down his shaft. Thalon involuntarily bucked his hips to drive his erection deeper into Dorian’s throat, arching against the bed and begging in a broken stream of Elvhen.

“ _Lanaste, s-sathan, lanaste…ame rosemah’da’din, lasa em r-rea, sathan…_ ”

As if in answer, Dorian plunged two fingers into his ass and pumped in time to his mouth’s quick movements up and down the Inquisitor’s cock. Thalon’s entire body seized and he threw back his head as the pressure mounting behind his navel finally,  _finally_ , climaxed in a white-hot burst of release. Dorian didn’t slow his pace, sucking him through the orgasm until he lay a quivering mess on the sweat-soaked sheets, utterly spent.

“You see,” the Tevinter drawled after a moment, breathing hard through his wicked smile. “I  _told_  you you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wants to know what Thalon’s saying at that last bit, the phrases are from FenxShiral's Elvhen lexicon. The loose translation: _“Mercy, please, mercy…I’m about to cum, give/let me release, please…”_


End file.
